villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. White (007)
Friedrich Konig, also known as Mr. White, is a recurring character of the James Bond rebooted tetralogy. He first appeared as the secondary antagonist in the 2006 film Casino Royale, a major antagonist in the 2008 film Quantum of Solace, and an anti-hero in the 2015 film SPECTRE. He is the mastermind and leader of a nefarious organization called Quantum, which helps support terrorism, and is only seen a few times whilst his role in Quantum's events still remains unclear. He is later revealed to be the father of Madeleine Swann and that Quantum is revealed to be a affiliate of SPECTRE, a criminally terrorist organization that was responsible for Quantum's foundation. He was portrayed by Jesper Christensen. History ''Casino Royale'' White is seen introducing Le Chiffre, the main antagonist, to the terrorist Steven Obanno, and arranges for Le Chiffre to bank Obanno's money. White is next seen after Le Chiffre has lost Obanno's money. While Le Chiffre tortures Bond, the door bursts open and Mr. White enters with a silenced pistol aimed at Le Chiffre. Though Le Chiffre tries to reason with Mr. White by telling him that he will get the money back, White kills him because Quantum can no longer trust him. Ironically, this action saves the life of MI6 agent James Bond, who will become Quantum's main enemy. When Mr. White returns to his villa on Lake Como, he receives a phone call. While answering the call, he is shot in the leg and falls to the ground. As he tries to crawl into cover, he is approached by James Bond who takes him captive for interrogation by MI6. ''Quantum of Solace'' The next film begins with Bond and his superior questioning White, who states that his organization has people everywhere. Upon this statement, M's bodyguard Mitchell opens fire, and Bond pursues him out of the room. In the ensuing confusion, White escapes. He is later seen at an opera house in Bregenz, Austria, where he has come to meet with other members of Quantum. During the opera, the Quantum members discuss their Bolivia project through small headsets. Bond uses a headset previously taken from a Quantum member to trick the members into leaving the opera and takes photos of everyone who leaves, providing MI6 with valuable information about Quantum's top agents. However, Mr. White removes his headphone and remains seated to avoid being caught. He tells the woman next to him that "Tosca isn't for everyone", thereby giving his partners a reason for leaving the room. Following the deaths of Dominic Greene and General Medrano, White remains at large. It's suggested that with Bond's exposure of Quantum through Greene leads to the dismantling of the organization in the aftermath of Greene's death. ''Spectre'' Following the deaths of Raoul Silva and M, it was revealed that Quantum itself is a subsidiary of SPECTRE, which would make Mr. White incidentally a member of the latter organization. However, Mr. White decides that he can no longer follow Franz Oberhauser's way of leading SPECTRE, as he did not feel well about killing women and children. As such, SPECTRE has multiple attempts on his life which leads to White going into hiding, slowly dying of thallium poisoning. After locating him at an abandoned house at Austria, Bond shows White a ring which bears an inscribed octopus from assassin Marco Sciarra. White tells Bond to find his estranged daughter Madeleine Swann as she has the knowledge Bond needs to know about SPECTRE, giving him a name 'L'Americain', which happens to be a Moroccan hotel where Mr. White has hidden coordinates to SPECTRE's North African facility. Mr. White also makes Bond promise to protect Swann. With Bond's gun, Mr. White says farewell and fires it on himself. Out of pity, Bond closes Mr. White's dead eyes before leaving to find Swann. Oberhauser's henchman Mr. Hinx later broke into the safe house to kill both Bond and Mr. White, only to find that Bond is gone and Mr. White's corpse is being pecked off by several crows, much to Hinx's disgust. It later turns out that the entire suicide was recorded through a video surveillance system controlled by SPECTRE, and after capturing Bond and Swann in his North African facility, Oberhauser used the footage to deeply traumatize Swann (much to Bond's anger), saying that Mr. White was too weak to see exactly what Oberhauser was planning for the world. This made Swann realize that in spite of his past crimes while working at SPECTRE, Mr. White was still a good father to her at best. Gallery Mw.jpg|Mr. White at Obanno's camp in Africa. WhitekillsChifre.png|Mr. White kills Le Chiffre. MrWhiteShot.png|White gets taken by Bond. MrWhiteOpera.png|White evades Bond by remaining seated at the opera. MrWhiteSPECTRE.png|White at his safehouse in SPECTRE. jesper-christensen-spectre-james-bond-quantum-of-solace-casino-royale-skyfall-980x551-5556.jpg|White in Casino Royale. quantum_of_solace23.jpg|White in Quantum of Solace. Mr-White.jpeg|White in Spectre Casino_Royale_(126).png Trivia *Mr. White served as the Bigger Bad in Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace because, even though Le Chiffre and Dominic Greene served as the main antagonists in their respective films, they still answered to him. However, it turns out that White, Le Chiffre, Greene and Raoul Silva were all answering to Franz Oberhauser (as Quantum itself is a subsidiary of SPECTRE), as part of Oberhauser's plot to wreak psychological pain on Bond, something that Mr. White would later regret to hold a part in following the deaths of Le Chiffre, Greene and Silva. *On early scripts of Spectre and in the story of Octopussy, it was revealed that Mr. White and Oberhauser were military brothers-in-arms and were very old "friends", but on a mission at the desert of Afghanistan, their unit was killed by a group of bandits whom taking the two as hostages, but Blofeld managed to kill every single one of them, left White alone and went on to create SPECTRE as name of the military legion they served. Navigation Category:Extravagant Category:Conspirators Category:Businessmen Category:007 Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Scapegoat Category:Enforcer Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Elderly Category:Successful Category:Enigmatic Category:Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Grey Zone Category:Parents Category:Misanthropes Category:Assassin Category:Spouses Category:Suicidal Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Redeemed Category:Protective Category:Criminals Category:Saboteurs Category:Deal Makers Category:Thugs Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Betrayed Category:Spy Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Fighter Category:Mongers